


Aumenti Nel Sole

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be safer in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aumenti Nel Sole

Polygon rainbows danced across his desk, mocking, puzzles without solutions. Cool stone walls leeched all warmth from his self-imposed prison, useful for keeping the memory of sun-blasted sand and personal demons at bay.

Too cold, perhaps, but by his choice, not another's.

The room was a quiet haven from the raucous world that importuned daily, demanded all his attention and attempted to suck him back into harsh commerce. The ability to focus was vital. Intricate plans required a calm, steady hand and mind, as he gathered what he needed.

"Don't tell me you're working, Lex? Even farmers take Sundays off after they feed the livestock."

A bright voice drew his eyes to the study door, where a wide grin teased him for his diligence. Smiling back, spotting the humor flashing in the green eyes, he deliberately let his eyes wander down the bright red t-shirt covered by the usual flannel to faded jeans and work boots. He raised one eyebrow and allowed his mouth to curl in a smirk before responding.

"Clark. Is it safe to assume that the Kent cows and chickens have been duly cared for, and you're here to feed _me_?"

Dipping his head, allowing sleek waves of dark hair to tumble across his forehead, Clark shifted to reveal a picnic basket he'd held hidden behind his back. A hint of red splashed tan cheeks as he peeked through sable lashes...as if suddenly shy.

"Fried chicken, potato salad, and apple pie sound good? The cows and chickens had to settle for alfalfa and meal, but I convinced Mom that you'd appreciate something a little heartier."

Leaning back in his chair, Lex tapped his lower lip with a forefinger and considered his young friend. The offer was tempting, but he wasn't entirely certain whether it was in his...or Clark's...best interest to accept. However, the threat of a pout, combined with gently pleading eyes, swayed the decision in favor of the suggestion. Nodding in agreement, Lex shut down his laptop and then joined Clark at the door. As they exited the study, Lex grinned up at his friend.

"So you really weren't kidding the other day when you said that you wanted to take me on a picnic sometime. Do I want to know where we're going?"

The warmth of Clark's palm settled in the small of Lex's back as he subtly steered Lex toward the front door of the castle. He missed that gentle heat after Clark ushered him outside, regretting that it lingered only a few seconds within the thin weave of his lightweight pullover. The brilliant sunlight was a harsh substitute, a fiery blade stabbing eyes grown accustomed to soft gloom. Lex subdued his flinch and forced his eyes to the near distance to avert his sudden vertigo at leaving his stronghold behind.

"Your chariot awaits, milord."

Clark bowed and swept his flannel-clad arm as elegantly as any prim-faced butler might have, his gesture indicating the dusty pickup that he'd obviously borrowed from his parents. Lex inclined his head graciously, subdued his sudden inclination to laugh aloud, and clambered into the passenger seat as gracefully as he could, ignoring the muffled snicker that escaped his impromptu chauffeur.

 

~.~

 

"You've actually discovered a pastoral scene in Smallville that isn't planted with crops...or harboring livestock."

Lex waved at the archetypical meadow surrounding him, his face painted with a slightly disbelieving smile. He hadn't teased Clark for their destination, happy to relax and let his friend take charge for the afternoon. His friend. Lex turned back from his lazy examination of the scenery to watch his best friend instead, to study the one person who had greeted him with a heartfelt hug on his return from the dead. Now, Clark had dragged him out into the world from his retreat, refusing to allow Lex to remain a hermit in the darkness while he slowly reintegrated into his life.

Clark looked up with a smile as he smoothed the wrinkles from the blanket he'd spread out beneath what appeared to be the only tree for miles. Positioned at the crest of a slight hill, the maple stood tall in its solitude, its widespread branches heavy with dense layers of green dappled with more than a hint of future orange. The blanket's colors, warm red and copper under the mid-autumn sun, tarnished in the shadows, and Lex felt the slightest chill run along his spine, as if an arctic breeze had slipped by.

He shook his odd disquiet away when Clark beckoned to him, and took his seat in the shade Clark had so thoughtfully provided. Clark kept to the sunny side, his face shining in the afternoon light as he unpacked the basket and distributed the food. Their conversation was desultory, at best, and consisted mainly of observations about Martha Kent's cooking and a few anecdotes from school. Immediate hunger sated, Clark tidied away the remains and set the basket to one side before doffing his flannel with a sigh. He stretched out on his back, tilting his head to the side to look inquiringly at Lex.

"It's nice and warm out here in the sun. Are you okay over there?"

Hoping to allay his friend's concerns, Lex copied Clark's pose and smiled back at him.

"I'm fine over here. I had more than enough sun this summer."

The shadow that passed over Clark's face at those words concerned Lex. He was aware that the past summer had been difficult for Clark, and that he'd left the farm for a period, but Lex hadn't pushed for details. He'd hoped that, with time, Clark would share what had happened. He had to admit it wasn't likely, based on his previous experiences with Clark and secrets, but Lex wasn't willing to discard the possibility completely, however remote. Rolling to his side, he propped his head on his hand in order to look down into Clark's troubled face.

"What is it, Clark? Is there something...wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

When Clark turned his face away to stare up into the cloudless sky, Lex held his breath for a moment, reminding himself to be patient. It seemed to pay off when Clark sighed and murmured, "I really messed up, Lex. You were gone and...."

Lex could see the battle behind Clark's eyes, words quivering in a throat working hard to release them. He extended his hand to touch, comfort, but then held back, never allowing it to leave the safe dark. He'd pushed so hard in the past. Now Clark had to make the next move. Lex prompted softly, "And?"

Clark threw his forearm over his eyes and shuddered. "I did things...in Metropolis. I was...out of control and I...needed you and you...." His full lips clamped shut on a single sob.

Unable to hold back any longer, Lex allowed his fingers to glide along Clark's sun-warmed bicep at the edge of his shirt. At the touch, Clark stiffened...and then, with a movement too swift to counter, he grasped Lex's hand and yanked. Lex suddenly found himself atop Clark, pressed close, shoulder to hip, lips only a few inches apart. Startled, Lex could only yelp, "Clark!" Broad arms wrapped around Lex and crushed him close, breathless, until his head dropped against Clark's shoulder and he gasped, "Please...."

Immediately, his bonds loosened and wide palms patted him gently as Clark murmured apologies, nudging under Lex's ear like a scolded puppy. Soft, tentative kisses followed, dragging along Lex's jaw until Lex pulled back and slid deliberately to the side, forcing distance between them. "Clark, you have to stop," he insisted, his hands holding Clark's wrists back more easily than he might have expected.

"Lex, please. I...."

"No. First, we need to talk." When Lex felt Clark relax, he released him and they both settled back against the blanket, breathing slowly. Lex almost wished for clouds so they could fall into a childish game of naming the shapes in the sky and forget the need for adult decisions. Clark had opened the door on feelings Lex had relegated to fantasy long before...and he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it. "Listen, it's not that I don't...." Lex rolled to his side again so he could see Clark's face. "This is new for you. It's always been Lana."

Clark refused to look at Lex; he merely shook his head slowly. "No, it hasn't been Lana for a long time. It's you." His head tilted a fraction, enough to focus on Lex. "There's so much about me you don't know." Eyes wide and earnest, golden flecks shining in green, Clark sought Lex's acceptance. "Please. I'll tell you everything, Lex."

Faced with the chance to learn what he'd sought for so long, the trust he'd yearned for, Lex hesitated. He'd been betrayed so many times, received lies instead of truth until he no longer believed _he_ could trust. A friend...he could live with the pain of another loss. The treachery of a lover, one whose youth both society and the business world would censure Lex for taking advantage of, would likely prove too much. Yet...it would be all or nothing with Clark. His young soul required honest dealings and commitment. Lex had known that from the start, and that was why he'd never stepped across that line before. He'd only just returned to his world, and he was being asked to risk it all, leave his usual methods behind.

The shadows tempted him, dark ease scant inches away. A roll to turn his back...the smallest of movements...and he could flee the bright faith, could hide from the piercing regard that granted him no self-deception. His muscles tensed, waiting for the golden coin arcing high in his mind...heads...tails...heads..._vanishing_...and then his hand tested sun-warmed curls glinting auburn at the tips.

He'd chance the burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: Rise Into The Sun (Italian), although I've been informed "Sorgi nel sole" is more correct (but not as pretty).


End file.
